Gas-filled spherical shells can be useful in a variety of applications. For example, very accurately formed shells are required as targets in inertial confinement fusion reactors. A common technique for producing hollow spheres is by the use of concentric nozzles, with gas flowing out of the inner nozzle and molten material flowing through the annular space between the inner and outer nozzles. Various pinch-off mechanisms have been suggested for inducing periodic pinch off of the gas-filled extrusion emerging from the concentric nozzles, as a means for producing hollow spheres of uniform size. For example, it has been proposed to apply pulses of air transverse to the gas-filled extrusion, or to apply vibrations to the nozzle or to the extrusion emerging from the nozzle to pinch off and break up the extrusion. A simple apparatus and technique which could produce hollow spheres of great uniformity in size and wall thickness, would be of considerable value. If sufficient uniformity could be achieved the apparatus and technique could be useful in precise dispensing of a liquid or gas material.